


Stormy May Day

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie is upset about a wedding invitation.





	Stormy May Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: R.S.V.P.  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

"Why are you in a mood suddenly?" Draco asks when he sees Jamie setting the card he's just received on fire.

"It's a wedding invitation. Why is everyone getting married? We're so young." He shakes his head. "It's not normal. Wizards live long lives and everyone seems to be in a rush."

Draco doesn't talk, but he lets Jamie ramble. It's easier to get to the bottom of whatever has gotten Jamie upset. He starts reading again, while he casts looks toward his lover.

"You don't have anything to say?" Jamie asks.

"It'd be very hypocritical of me to complain when I proposed to Astoria the moment she finished her NEWTs, but I'm not stupid enough to argue with you about something irrelevant." Draco smiles behind his book, knowing that Jamie won't resist talking if he pretends not to care.

"I need to RSVP," Jamie continues.

"Usually one does at these events."

Jamie goes to the couch and pulls the book away from Draco. "I have to RSVP and they want to know if I have a plus one."

"Ah." Finally, Draco gets it. He pulls Jamie on his lap. "Go to the wedding, stay for a while and then come here and spend the rest of the night with me."

Jamie sighs. "I know, but I wish we could go together."

Draco kisses him gently. "One day perhaps. You're still so young and we have plenty of time. Don't rush this either, Jamie. We'll take it at our own pace."

Jamie rests his check against Draco and closes his eyes. "I'm not very patient, but you're right." He hesitates a little. "I love you. I know I don't say it enough, but I do and I wish people would know it too."

Draco smiles. "I know you do and the people who matter to us know it as well, just like they know that I love you, too."

He can see Jamie's mood brighten with each word. The storm that was brewing inside him disperses in the warm May afternoon. They'll take it at their own pace, but Draco is already planning how to give Jamie what he wants.


End file.
